eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 47 - Arya IX
Arya IX ist das siebenundvierzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Die Tapferen Kameraden bringen 100 Nordmänner als Gefangene nach Harrenhal. Arya Stark sieht eine Möglichkeit, die Männer zu befreien, die Burg zu übernehmen und sich so zu retten. Gendry weigert sich, ihr zu helfen, aber als sie Jaqen H'ghar trifft, kann sie ihn überreden, die Männer gemeinsam zu befreien. Arya ist gezwungen, einen neuen Decknamen anzunehmen und nennt sich fortan Nan. Sie wird Roose Boltons Mundschenk. Synopsis Vargo Hoat bringt 100 Nordmänner nach Harrenhal Arya Stark besucht Heiße Pastete mitten in der Nacht, als dieser Törtchen für Ser Amory Lorch in der Küche von Harrenhal backt. Der Junge behauptet, Pia habe Gespenster gesehen, und auch er selbst glaubt an sie, aber Arya fragt nur, ob sie eins der Törtchen haben kann. Heiße Pastete befürchtet, dass Mebbel merken könnte, dass Arya fort ist, aber auch davor fürchtet sie sich nicht, weil sie sich hinausgeschlichen hat wie eine Maus, wie Syrio Forel es sie gelehrt hat. Sie denkt, dass Mebbel nicht einmal merken würde, wenn sie fliehen würden, aber Heiße Pastete will in der Burg bleiben und nicht wieder in den Wald und sich von Würmern ernähren. Plötzlich hört Arya Kriegshörner in der Nacht. Arya sagt, sie wolle nachsehen, was an den Toren vor sich gehe, denn sie waren seit Lord Tywin Lennisters Ausmarsch nicht mehr geöffnet worden. Die Hörner haben die Burg geweckt, und eine Menge Männer kommen in den Hof, um zu sehen, was los ist. Es sind Söldner des Blutigen Mummenschanzes, die mit Karren voller Plündergut in die Burg kommen. Auf einem Karren wird sogar ein riesiger Bär in einem Käfig transportiert, auf anderen befinden sich Vieh, Silberteller und andere Güter. Dann bemerkt Arya, dass sie auch Gefangene gemacht haben: ein stolzer Lord oder Adeliger mit einer Faust auf rotem Grund als Wappen führt eine Kolonne von hintereinander gefesselten Nordmännern an. Arya schätzt ihre Anzahl auf etwas mehr als Hundert, und sie kann einige der Wappen erkennen: die Streitaxt von Haus Cerwyn, die Zwillingstürme von Haus Frey, die weiße Sonne auf schwarzem Grund von Haus Karstark, der blutige Mann von Haus Bolton. Ser Amory kommt mit zwei Wachen aus seinem Turm heraus auf die Galerie oberhalb des Hofes, während Vargo Hoat unterhalb des Balkons absteigt. Vargo Hoat erklärt, dass Lord Roose Bolton über den Trident übersetzen wollte und dass seine Männer dessen Vorhut überfallen und Lord Bolton so zum Rückzug gezwungen habe. Unter den Gefangenen befinden sich neben Robett Glauer auch noch Ser Aenys Frey. Ser Amory scheint das nicht zu gefallen, aber er weist Ser Cadwyn an, die Gefangenen in die große Zelle unter dem Witwenturm zu sperren, obwohl Robett Glauer sich darüber beschwert, dass ihnen von Vargo Hoat eine ehrenhafte Gefangenschaft versprochen wurde. Arya bittet Gendry, ihr zu helfen Als sie abgeführt werden, entdeckt Arya Mebbel am Treppenhaus. Sie fürchtet, dass er ihr Fehlen bemerken würde, andererseits hat er nicht so große Angst vor ihm wie vor Wies, denn Mebbel droht immer nur mit entsetzlichen Strafen, aber sie hat noch nie gesehen, dass er sie auch einmal umsetzt. Sie schleicht über den mittleren Hof um den Turm der Angst und durch die Stallungen. Niemand fragt sie, was sie hier zu suchen habe, weil die Garnison, die Lord Tywin hinterlassen hat, nur 100 Männer umfasst. Arya kommt an der Waffenschmiede vorbei, klettert auf das Dach und beobachtet Gendry, der gerade einen Brustharnisch schmiedet. Sie klettert neben ihm herunter und erzählt ihm von den Gefangenen aus dem Norden. Dann bittet sie ihn, ihr zu helfen, sie aus der großen Zelle unter dem Witwenturm zu befreien, aber Gendry will davon nichts hören, weil er zu große Angst vor Vargo Hoat hat und denkt, dass sie selbst zwei Wachen nicht überwinden könnten. Außerdem erinnert er sie an Lommy Grünhand und fragt Arya, wohin sie denn gehen sollten, wenn sie aus der Burg geflohen sind. Selbst die Aussicht, auf Winterfell von Catelyn Tully belohnt zu werden, lässt Gendry kalt. Gendry erzählt Arya von Ben Schwarzdaumen, der als Junge nach Harrenhal gekommen ist und für Lady Shella Whent, ihren Vater und ihren Großvater geschmiedet hat und sogar für Lord Lothston, der vor den Whents auf Harrenhal geherrscht hat. Dieser Ben schmiedet jetzt für Lord Tywin Lennister, und er sagt, ein Schwert sei ein Schwert und wenn man ins Feuer greift, verbenne man sich immer, egal, für wen man diene. Außerdem sei Lucan ein guter Meister, und so stehe fest, dass er in Harrenhal bleiben werde. Selbst als Arya ihn darauf aufmerksam macht, dass Ben Schwarzdaumen wahrscheinlich auch nicht von Goldröcken und Königin Cersei Lennister gesucht worden sei, stimmt das Gendry nicht um. Sie denkt an das Dorf, als Gendry sich hat fangen lassen, an den Kitzler, an Alle-für-Joffrey, und ihr fällt auf, dass ihr die Begegnung mit Jaqen wieder den Mut gegeben hat, dass er aus einer Maus einen Geist gemacht hat. Sie ist Jaqen seit Wies' Tod aus dem Weg gegangen, denn sie hat großen Respekt davor, dass Jaqen es irgendwie geschafft hat, dass sein eigener Hund über Wies herfällt. Er denkt, dass Yoren Jaqen nicht umsonst wie Beißer und Rorge in einer Schwarzen Zelle entdeckt hat, er muss also etwas schreckliches getan haben, weshalb er wie die beiden anderen auch nur in einem Käfig transportiert wurde. Sie fürchtet sich davor, Jaqen ihren dritten Namen zu nennen, denn dann ist sie wieder eine Maus. Arya trifft Jaqen im Götterhain Da sie nicht weiß, wo sie sich verstecken soll, geht sie in den Götterhain. Unter einem umgestürzten Baum hat sie ein Holzschwert versteckt, und nun übt sie, wie Syrio Forel es ihr beigebracht hat. Sie klettert auf einen Baum und übt auf einem Ast balancierend ihr Gleichgewicht. Sie stellt sich vor, die Äste und Blätter seien Joffrey Baratheon, Cersei Lennister, Sandor Clegane, Ser Meryn Trant oder Ser Ilyn Payn. Als sie müde wird, klettet sie wieder hinunter und geht zum Herzbaum des Hains, der so ähnlich aussieht wie der in Winterfell. Das Gesicht des Baumes in Harrenhal ist fürchterlich hasserfüllt, und Arya kommt spontan der Gedanke zu beten. Sie betet unbeholfen, indem sie die Alten Götter darum bittet, ihr bei der Befreiung der Nordmänner zu helfen und ihr die Angst zu nehmen. Dann fällt ihr ein, dass ihr Vater immer sehr lange zu den Alten Göttern gebetet hat und dass es ihm auch nicht geholfen hat. Sie schimpft mit dem Baum und behauptet, dass die Alten Götter gar keine Macht hätten. Plötzlich sagt eine Stimme, dass man die Götter nicht verspotten sollte. Es ist Jaqen H'ghar, der im Schatten der Bäume kaum zu erkennen ist. Er fordert sie auf, ihm den dritten Namen zu sagen, damit er es hinter sich bringen kann. Arya bombardiert ihn mit Fragen, aber er antwortet nur, indem er sie Lady Stark nennt, was Arya erschreckt, aber sie denkt auch, dass die Götter ihn vielleicht geschickt haben könnten. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihn brauche, um die Nordmänner zu befreien. Er erinnert sie daran, dass sie nur noch einen Namen nennen kann, und dass man die Götter nicht verspottet. Sie hakt nach: sie fragt, ob sie jeden Namen nennen dürfe, auch den von Lord Tywin Lennister, dem Hoher Septon oder Jaqens Vater? Jaqen antwortet, dass sein Vater lange schon tot sei, aber dass er den Befehl ausführen würde, würde er noch leben. Jaqen schwört ihr beim Namen vieler Götter, dass er nicht lügt, aber er sagt auch, dass er nie versprochen habe, dass der Tod sofort komme. Er sagt, dass er aber früher oder später seinen Auftrag ausführen werde. Er kniet sich zu Arya, damit sie ihm den Namen des dritten Opfers nennen kann, und vermutet, dass sie Joffrey Baratheon meint, aber Arya nennt ihm seinen eigenen Namen: Jaqen H'ghar. Der Lorathi wird von Entsetzen gepackt und fragt, ob das ein Scherz sein soll? Plötzlich hält er ein kleines Messer in der Hand und sagt, dass das Mädchen weinen wird um einen Freund. Arya erwidert, dass er nicht ihr Freund sei, da er ihr nicht helfen will. Sie erpresst ihn, dass sie seinen Namen erst zurücknimmt, nachdem er ihr geholfen hat, die Gefangenen zu befreien. Er fordert sie auf, sofort mitzukommen, da der Gedanke daran ihm keine Ruhe lassen würde, dass sie seinen Namen noch nicht zurückgenommen hat. Als sie zurück auf den mittleren Hof kommen, sieht Arya, dass immer noch viele Männer unterwegs sind. Der Bärenkäfig wurde an einer Brücke aufgehängt, und ein paar Burschen werfen mit Steinen nach dem Bären, der immer wütender wird. Aus der Kaserne hört sie fremdartige Lieder und laute Stimmen. Jaqen sagt, dass die hungrigen Götter am Abend einen Schmaus haben werden, wenn er ihr wirklich hilft. Er verlangt, dass sie ihm gehorche, was Arya bestätigt. Er trägt ihr auf, mit Heiße Pastete in der Küche Brühe anzukochen. In der Küche ist Heiße Pastete mittlerweile nicht mehr allein, weil die Köche allesamt geweckt worden sind, damit sie Vargo Hoat und seine Männer mit Essen versorgen sollen. Der Oberkoch schickt Arya zu Pia, damit diese Butter und Käse zubereitet, und Arya findet Pia bei einem der Tapferen Kameraden, doch als sie Aryas Rufe hört, rafft sie in Windeseile ihre Kleider zusammen. Wieder zurück in der Küche hilft sie Heiße Pastete beim Umrühren der Brühe, überlegt kurz, ihn einzuweihen, entscheidet sich dann aber dagegen, weil sie ihn für einen Feigling hält. Rorge erscheint und sagt dem Oberkoch, dass er die Brühe holen kommt. Beim ihm sind Jaqen und Beißer. Der Oberkoch beschwert sich, dass die Brühe noch nicht fertig sei, aber die drei bestehen darauf, sie sofort mitzunehmen, und so gibt der Koch nach. Zusammen tragen sie vier Töpfe heißer Brühe hinaus, über den Hof, und werden von zwei Wachen vor dem Witwenturm angesprochen. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung werden sie hereingelassen und gehen eine Treppe hinunter. Unten bewachen acht Männer von Ser Amory die riesige Zelle. Der Geruch des Essens lockt viele Gefangene an die Zellenwand. Die Wachen beschweren sich darüber, dass es so lange mit dem Essen gedauert habe, aber Rorge schüttet den Inhalt eines Topfes über den Tisch den Männern mitten ins Gesicht. Jaqen tut das Gleiche. Beißer, der gleich zwei Töpfe getragen hatte, lässt seine Töpfe kreisen, und einer der Töpfe trifft den Hauptmann der Wache. Arya schaut zu, wie Rorge mit einem Messer Kehlen aufschneidet, während Beißer den Männern mit seinen bloßen Händen das Genick bricht. Nur einer der Wachen schafft es, sein Schwert zu ziehen, aber Jaqen weicht seinem Hieb aus und tötet den Mann mit seinem Schwert. Er wischt die rote Klinge an Aryas Schürze ab und sagt, dass das ihr Werk sei. Rorge nimmt den Kerkerschlüssel von der Wand und schließt auf. Robett Glauer tritt als erster hinaus und beglückwünscht die Befreier. Robetts Männer sind im Gegensatz zum Einzug in die Burg nicht verwundet, sie nehmen den Wachen die Waffen ab und stürmen geräuschlos die Treppe hinauf. Glauer fragt, ob die Idee mit der Suppe von Vargo Hoat kam, was Rorge lauthals lachen lässt. Robett Glauer wundert sich, dass er die drei nicht gesehen habe, als Vargo Hoat in Lord Roose Boltons Lager gekommen ist, und er fragt Jaqen, ob sie den Tapferen Kameraden angehören. Jaqen stellt sich vor und antwortet, dass sie das ab jetzt tun, dann sagt Glauer, dass sie ihr Werk zuende bringen sollten. Sie gehen nach oben, und nachdem Glauer mit Rorge und Beißer fortgegangen sind, erklärt Jaqen Arya, dass Vargo Hoat die Seiten gewechselt hat und die Burg bald in den Händen der Nordmänner sein wird. Arya nimmt den Namen Jaqen zurück, fragt aber, ob sie jetzt noch einen dritten Namen frei habe, aber Jaqen zeigt auf die beiden toten Wachen am Eingang und erinnert sie daran, dass unten noch acht andere liegen. Jaqen sagt, dass seine Zeit nun um sei und wischt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Dort, wo die Hand vorüber ist, wandelt sich sein Gesicht vor Aryas Augen: plötzlich hat er andere Augen, eine Narbe auf der Wange und schwarze Locken. Erstaunt fragt Arya, wie er das gemacht hat und ob das schwer sei. Jaqen antwortet, dass man nur wissen müsse, wie es geht. Arya sagt, dass sie das auch lernen möchte, aber als Jaqen sagt, dann müsse sie sofort mit ihm über die Meerenge gehen, zögert sie. Aber er gibt ihr zum Abschied eine kleine Münze. Er sagt ihr, falls sie jemals nach ihm suchen werde, solle sie die Münze einem Mann aus Braavos geben und die Worte "valar morghulis" sprechen. Er lässt sie die Worte zwei mal wiederholen, dann verlässt er sie und sie kehrt in den Keller des Königsbrandturms in ihr Bett zurück. Am nächsten Morgen geht Triefauge hinaus, um nachzusehen, wie die Lage ist. Bei seiner Rückkehr erklärt er, dass der Blutige Mummenschanz die Männer von Ser Amory in der Nacht in ihren Betten oder an den Tischen beim Trinken getötet hätten. Er sagt, der neue Lord käme aus dem hohen Norden aus der Nähe der Mauer, und er soll besonders hart sein. Er wird im Laufe des Tages in der Burg eintreffen. Den ganzen Morgen über plündern die Männer Vargo Hoats die Toten und schichten sie auf dem Fließsteinhof auf. Shagwell hakte zweien den Kopf ab und tanzte mit ihnen über den Hof, wobei er sie miteinander reden lässt: der eine der beiden Köpfe behauptet, er sei an heißer Wieselsuppe gestorben. Als Arya das Blut aufwischt, merkt sie, wie manche Männer sie seltsam ansehen. Lord Roose Bolton erscheint in Harrenhal Am Abend trifft Lord Roose Bolton mit seinem Heer in der Burg ein. Er hat ein schlichtes Gesicht, nur seine Auge sind seltsam hell. Sein Knappe, ein Junge in Aryas Alter, fordert die Anwesenden auf, vor dem Herrn von Grauenstein niederzuknien. Vargo Hoat tritt vor und erklärt Lord Bolton, dass Harrenhal nun sein sei. Robett Glauer und Aenys Frey gesellen sich frisch gebadet zu ihnen. Rorge und Beißer werden von Ser Aenys vorgeführt, dann tänzelt Shagwell auf Arya zu und zerrt sie auf den Hof. Lord Bolton fragt wie alt Arya ist, und sie muss kurz überlegen, dann sagt sie, dass sie zehn Jahre alt sei. Bolton erinnert sie daran, dass er mit "Mylord" angesprochen werde, dann fragt er sie nach ihrem wirklichen Namen. Arya muss wieder kurz überlegen, dann sagt sie, sie heiße "Nymeria", aber ihre Mutter habe sie "Nan" genannt. Er sagt, dass sie zu jung sei für die Tapferen Kameraden und außerdem vom falschen Geschlecht, dann fragt er sie, ob sie Angst vor Blutegeln habe, und als sie sagt, dass seien doch nur Egel, sagt Bolton, sein Knappe könne sich ruhig eine Scheibe von Arya abschneiden. Er stellt sie als seinen neuen Mundschenk und persönlichen Diener ein. Dann gibt er die Anweisung, Arya herzurichten und ihr beizubringen, wie man Wein ausschenkt, und dass man die Banner über dem Torhaus austauschen solle. Vier Tapfere Kameraden holen die Banner von Haus Lennister und Haus Lorch herunter und hissen stattdessen das Wappen von Haus Bolton und Haus Stark. Am Abend bedient "Nan" Lord Bolton und Vargo Hoat, während sie von der Galerie aus beobachten, wie die Tapferen Kameraden Ser Amory nackt über den Hof jagen. Er jammert und bettelt, bis Rorge ihn losschneidet und Shagwell ihn in die Bärengrube schmeißt. Arya denkt, dass der Bär genauso schwarz ist wie Yoren. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Harrenhal spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 19